What's Love Got To Do With It?
by Opalecent
Summary: Hermione has changed over the summer after the war. Now she and her friends will return to Hogwarts to finish their final year, with two new professors who are more than interested in this new Hermione. One lusts, and the other just might love her.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat silently in the salon, listening to the muggle music playing overhead. There was a woman behind her, diligently working on her hair, another at her feet painting her toes, and two more working on each of her hands. She sighed and once again mentally counted down the days until she returned to Grimmauld Place. _"1 week. 7 days. 168 hours. 10,080 minutes."_

Her mother sat beside her, grinning from ear to ear. Finally, Hermione had let her take her to a salon.

After the war ended, and the funerals were over, Hermione had left for Australia to find her parents. It hadn't taken her long and after restoring their memories she had agreed to stay in Australia for the summer. They'd spent the months traveling, visiting the ocean and various muggle and wizarding attractions. She'd had trouble re-connecting with her mother and finally gave in to letting her mother give her a complete make over. They'd been shopping, buying new dresses, pants, shirts, skirts... even some of the frilly underwear she had sworn she'd never own.

Now she sat in a muggle salon, having had everything possible done to her, including a few uncomfortable waxing sessions. She stared at the clock and groaned.

"Mother, are we almost done? I was supposed to meet Charlie 5 minutes ago!" Hermione said, pulling her feet away from the woman before her. The previous week they had been visiting the dragon pens, where they had ran into Ron's older brother, Charlie Weasley. Normally Charlie would be in Romania, but a small pen was being developed in Australia, and when one of the younger dragons not yet able to fly escaped, they had called in one of Romania's finest.

Both Charlie and Hermione were surprised at first to see each other, but Charlie quickly expressed how lucky he was that she was there. Apparently while searching for the missing dragon, the trainers had found a cave covered in ancient runes. They'd tried to bring in a runes expert, but most were too busy to take time off to visit them. Charlie knew of Hermione's vast knowledge, and asked her to take a look at the cave.

Now here she was, late and surrounded by muggles. Hermione gave an exasperated sigh and finally her mother consented, waving away the women. Hermione jumped from her seat and hobbled forward, slipping on the dainty sandals her mother had bought her. There was no time to change as she dashed out the door and into the nearest alley, apparating to where she was supposed to meet with Charlie.

Hermione stumbled as her feet hit the ground, her heeled sandals slipping on the rocks. She took a moment to gather herself, smoothing down her sun dress and brushing her chestnut curls over her shoulders. There was movement behind her and she heard Charlie's smooth voice.

"Excuse me ma'am, can I help you?" he asked as she turned, his charming smile quickly turning to a look of shock.

"Hermione? Merlin girl do you look different from last week!" Hermione felt a blush creep into her cheeks and she cleared her throat.

"Yes well, my mother has been begging me for years to do something about this mess on my head, and I just couldn't tell her no any longer. So, how far away is this cave?"

"It's a bit of a distance, so I figured I could apparate us there. Will that be alright?" Charlie asked, holding out his hand to her.

"It will be a nice change to have someone else doing all the work for once." she said with a smile. Charlie chuckled as he pulled her into him, apparating them to the cave. He smirked as she stumbled again, and down right laughed as she took out her wand and transfigured the offending sandals into a more appropriate flat-soled ballerina slipper.

Now that her shoes were a bit more comfortable, she took a moment to assess her surroundings. They stood at the mouth of a cave, which was mostly hidden by moss, brush, and trees. Charlie led the way in, holding out branches to allow room for Hermione to move.

"Lumos." the two said in unison, lighting the area around them. Charlie led them to the back of the cave, where the walls were riddled with runes. Hermione gasped, immediately reaching into her charmed bag and pulling out one of her books. She ran her fingers over the runes on the wall silently, looking back and forth between the wall and her book. As her finger ran over one she didn't know, the rune began to glow.

Charlie yanked her back from the wall, his wand aimed at the area. Hermione laughed and shrugged him away while levitating her book next to her so she could better study the now glowing rune.

"Interesting. I believe this is a rune for door, or passageway." She said, while placing the tip of her wand on the rune. "Dissendium." There was a shudder and the cave began to shake as the wall before her began to separate. Once again she found herself in Charlie's arms until the shaking stopped and the passageway fully opened. Charlie led the way in and as Hermione took in the new room, she felt her heart skip a beat.

The room was perfectly circular, and completely empty except one large item. There, on a raised dias in the center of the room, was a carved stone archway, a shimmering green curtain hanging from it. Hermione knew she'd seen it somewhere. She searched her brain and within moments found it. Her 5th year at Hogwarts, in the Department of Mysteries, where Sirius had died. "The Veil."

Hermione could hear it whispering, unknown words spilling from the curtain fluttering lightly. She knew the voices of the dead spoke from within the Veil and knew of it's dangers, but something was different. She stepped up to the dias, aware of Charlie behind her, calling to her to move away.

"It's alright Charlie. I know better than to walk through the Veil. There is just something odd about it. It doesn't look like the one at the Ministry. The one at the Ministry was black, cold...dangerous." At that moment Hermione noticed the runes decorating the dias and knelt before them. She found herself studying them for hours, conjuring a quill and paper to write them down. Charlie was snoring slightly against a wall when she finally finished translating them.

"Charlie, come here. I think I know what these runes are, but what they mean is an entirely different story. This here is the rune for the number 'one', this is 'chaos', this is the traveler's rune, and the final is the rune for 'transformation'. I don't know if it is a warning, or a guide." Hermione stood and brushed the dirt from her sore knees, leaning on the dias for support. The moment her hands touched the stone in began to glow as the first rune she had seen had done. She stepped back slowly as the dias began to pulse with a rhythm similar to that of a heartbeat.

The whispering returned and the Veil began to flutter again, although there was no breeze in the room. Charlie stood beside her, his wand once again ready, as if Voldemort himself would pop out of the Veil at any moment.

Hermione found herself entranced, her eyes glued to the pulsating stone floor. The whispers filled her ears, but one of the voices sounded above the others. As if her body was being controlled, she placed her hands on the dias, feeling the warmth radiating from that hypnotic glow. The whispers grew louder in her mind, and as she tried to grab onto the one familiar voice, another took it's place.

It was dark and mysterious, and while she couldn't hear it's words, she knew what it was saying. It warned her of the dangers of this place. It told her that the doorway between the living and the dead needed to be closed. The dead could not rest while it remained open. It asked to make a deal. It would give her the voice she was seeking, but only if she would close the doorway. Still entranced by the heartbeat beneath her hands she agreed, and with one final pulse the dias was engulfed in a burning white light, sending both Hermione and Charlie to the ground.

When the light finally subsided Hermione reached for her wand, but instead her fingers touched those of another. She knew Charlie was beside her, so when her eyes traveled up the person before her, she truly believed she might have died. Standing before her, holding her wand, was Sirius Black. Dizziness overcame her and she slumped back, only to be caught by Charlie.

And then Sirius was beside her, holding her hand and brushing the curls from her face.

"Hermione? What happened? How did I get here? Where is Harry?" he asked, his eyes pleading with her for answers. She shook her head and stood, taking her wand from him.

"I'll tell you everything in just a moment. First, I have a promise to keep." she said, raising her wand and pointing it at the Veil. Charlie stood beside her, one arm at her waist to ensure she remained standing.

"A promise to who?" Charlie asked, actually frightened by the look on her face.

"A promise to Death. Bombarda Maxima!" The archway containing the Veil exploded, sending stone flying. When the air cleared, the archway that once stood on the dias was gone, and the cave began to shake.

"We have to go, NOW!" shouted Charlie, pulling on an immobile Hermione. When she didn't budge he scooped her up and sped from the cave, Sirius tight on his heels. He sat her back down once they were out and the three watched as the cave crumbled, all evidence of it being there, gone. Hermione took in a deep breath and turned to a stunned and decidedly confused Sirius.

"We have a lot to talk about."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was low in the sky outside Hermione's hotel room, casting a dim glow through the open window. She was sitting at the small table, idly sipping a cup of tea. Before her sat Charlie, who stared blankly into his untouched cup. Sirius stood at the window, unmoving. Hermione had just finished informing him of all that had happened since he had died.

"I can't believe I've been gone for three years." He finally spoke, moving to sit down between them. "I've missed so much. Harry had to go through it all without me."

"He wasn't alone Sirius. He had the entire Order not only protecting him, but encouraging him and loving him as well." Hermione whispered, grabbing his hand and giving it a firm squeeze. "And speaking of Harry, we need to get you to Grimmauld Place. I need to go inform my mother that I have to leave a week early, and I need to pack my things. You should probably wait here and apparate there with me. I don't think they would believe it is you if you just showed up after dying in front of most of them 3 years ago."

Hermione stood and left the room, quickly followed by Charlie, who mumbled something about getting back to his dragons before apparating out. Sirius realized just how tired he was, as if he hadn't slept since the moment he slipped through the Veil. He laid down on her bed and within moment had slipped into a quiet slumber.

By the time Hermione returned, Sirius was snoring loudly and even drooling slightly. She took some time packing, giving Sirius a little time to rest. Once she finished packing she gently shook him awake, pulling him up.

"It's time to go sunshine. Everyone should be there, probably sitting down to one of Molly's breakfasts." she said with a smile, looping her arm through his. He gave her a quick nod and Hermione apparated them to Grimmauld Place, landing them right in the entryway.

* * *

><p>Remus was sitting at the dining table with the rest of the Order as Molly floated around various platters of eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and toast. Through the dull roar of the conversations there was a telltale 'pop', signaling that someone had apparated into the other room. He quickly counted heads and stood, pulling his wand free.<p>

"Molly, were you expecting anyone else this morning?" he asked, just as on guard as ever.

"No dear, why do you ask?"

"Because I believe we have a guest." Remus said, turning to the door just as the woman stepped through. Her brunette curls were slightly messed, her knees were dirty and scraped, and even though her yellow sun dress was covered in grime, he felt his heart skip a beat at her beauty.

"Hermione dear, what a surprise! We weren't expecting you for another week!" Molly said, a smile gracing her normally saddened face. Remus felt as if a brick of lead had been dropped in his stomach. He forced back the lecherous thoughts he was experiencing and focused on the girl-woman, in front of him. Something was very wrong with this situation. Hermione stood before them, unannounced, a week earlier than expected, covered head to toe in dirt. She had a look on her face that paralleled his feelings.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked, slowly coming around the table. She held up her hands and shook her head.

"Nothing is wrong, but I think you all will want to sit down for this." Remus complied, taking his seat. Hermione turned down the hall, waving at someone. As the dark haired man entered and stood next to Hermione, Remus felt anger well inside of him. He was the first to his feet, drawing his wand for the second time that morning as Kingsley followed and Arthur forcibly held Harry back.

"Hermione come over here now. I don't know who that man is, but he is NOT Sirius Black." he said, his voice coming out as a deep growl. Hermione surprised them all by jumping in front of Sirius, her arms held out in protection.

"Professor I know what you are thinking, but it is him! Charlie and I saw him come out of the Veil ourselves! Please, talk to him, ask him anything!" her eyes were pleading with him and Remus reluctantly lowered his wand and came around the table to stand before the taller man.

"What is my nickname?"

"Moony."

"How do you open the Marauder's Map?"

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"What happened to James the first time he attempted his animagus transformation?"

"He only managed a half transformation, ending up with 4 hooves and a pair of antlers." At this point a small smile was ghosting Remus' face, as he only had one final question.

"What was my favorite subject in school?" Sirius rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Really Moony? You didn't have a favorite subject! If they would have let you take every single class and spend every waking moment studying, you would have!" Sirius replied. Remus' hand lightly touched Sirius' shoulder, as if touching him would make him disappear.

"Sirius, is it really you?" he asked, his face growing pale. Sirius nodded just as Remus pulled the other Marauder into a fierce hug. After a moment they separated and Sirius turned to Harry, who was now free from Arthur's grasp. Harry launched himself at his godfather and Remus watched as the entire Order surrounded the two men. He turned to Hermione, who had tears streaking down her dirt covered face. He grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her to the table.

"You need to tell us everything."

* * *

><p>Hermione knew this had been coming. She'd had a little time to prepare, but her stomach was still in knots. She didn't like the idea of lying to Order. Everyone was seated around the table, staring at her, waiting for her explanation. The worst was McGonagall. She had the same stare that Dumbledore used to have. Hermione sucked in a breath, and started from the beginning. When she reached the point in her story about the voice from within the Veil speaking to her, she felt her voice falter.<p>

"It said... it said it would give me someone I'd lost. All I had to do-" but Molly interrupted her.

"So this, this thing from within the Veil sent Sirius back to you? That means we can go back to it! We can ask it for Fred!" Hermione felt her heart break. The hope she saw on Molly's voice was almost more than she could bare.

"No Molly, we can't go back to it. You didn't let me finish. It only agreed to send someone back if I agreed to destroy the Veil. I held up my end of the bargain. The Veil is gone, as is any trace of it ever being there." There was an explosion of voices, Arthur, Molly, Kingsley, Harry, everyone Hermione cared about. Professor Lupin stood, silencing the room with his wand pointed to his throat.

"That's enough! Molly, Arthur, I know that this is hard for you. The hope that you could have your son back... I can't imagine what you must be feeling. But Hermione did the right thing. Imagine if Death Eaters knew of it's existence? What else could come from it? All we've accomplished, and all of the deaths would have been for not because they would have brought Voldemort back." Remus lowered his wand and sat back down. McGonagall smiled approvingly and reached across the table to pat Molly's hand. Molly sighed and nodded.

"Remus is right. I'm so sorry dear. I didn't mean to yell." she said, trying to will a smile onto her face. "Oh my goodness. All of this fuss and I didn't see just how exhausted you look. Go on upstairs, get a shower and some rest." Hermione tried to protest, but was surprised to feel Sirius' hands pulling her to her feet.

"She's right Hermione. You haven't slept and frankly you look terrible. Go get some sleep." he said, shoving her toward the stairs. Hermione relented, and after a gratifying shower she climbed into bed and fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>~Author's Note~ Thank you all so much for your reviews! I really meant for this chapter to be longer, as I had a lot more I wanted to put in it, but it will sadly have to wait until Chapter three. I'm trying to bust out chapters in between work and chasing after my 9 month old daughter, and although it isn't exactly what I wanted to put up, I didn't want to make anyone wait anymore! Cassidy Chase- I'm one of those author's who is still in denial that Remus ever died, so I kind of leave that little fact out of my stories. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke with a start, the remains of a nightmare slipping away as her eyes adjusted to the evening light slipping through her window. The clock hanging on the wall read just after 6pm, and the warm smell of Molly's dinner was wafting under her door. She slipped from her bed, jumping slightly as her feet touched the cold ground. Someone had brought her trunk in from the entryway, and after slipping on some jeans and a tank top (_Where are all of my t-shirts? Mother..._), and running a brush through her hair, she made her way downstairs.

Most of the Order sat around the table, finishing the re-telling of the war for an awe-struck Sirius. Hermione gave them a quick wave, before slipping past the kitchen and into the library. She'd been hoping for a few moments alone, but as luck would have it, Professor Lupin was seated at the desk, a mess of books scattered around him as he scribbled on a piece of parchment.

He turned as she stepped in, flashing her a welcoming smile. For a split second she could have sworn his eyes had strayed to her chest, but she dismissed the thought, blaming it on the dim light of the library. Still, a blush crept into her cheeks as she moved to sit on the couch.

"I hope I'm not bothering you Professor." she said, using her wand to light the fireplace and brighten the room slightly. Professor Lupin folded up his parchment and moved to join her on the couch, a book and quill in his hands.

"Of course not Hermione. I was just adding a few last minute touches to my syllabus before the new term starts." Hermione's eyes lit and she clapped her hands together gleefully.

"Oh I had heard a rumor that Professor McGonagall had asked you to take over the Defense class again. I so hoped you would accept it. You were the best instructor we had." Professor Lupin smiled again, rubbing the back of his neck slightly.

"Thank you Hermione. That certainly means a lot coming from you." He sat up straight again and cleared his throat, his posture taking on a more business like appearance. "Actually, I was hoping to get a few minutes alone with you. I was wondering if you could tell me again exactly what happened with the Veil. I think it is something we should keep a record of."

Hermione felt her throat close and stiffened, remembering the lie she had told the Order. She knew the moment she hesitated that Professor Lupin would notice her reservations.

"Hermione, is something wrong?" he asked as a tear began to slide down her cheek. She couldn't lie again. The first time had been hard enough.

"Professor, I lied about Death. When it told me I could have someone back, it didn't just pick someone for me. It chose someone I had already been looking for. The moment I approached the Veil, I heard Sirius' voice. He was the one I was looking for, and I asked for him back. I could have asked for anyone. Lily, James, Fred, Moody, even Dumbledore. But I chose Sirius. Harry had been so sad, and even though Lily and James were his parents, Sirius was the only parent he'd ever really known. Maybe I should have left the Veil intact. We could have gone back to it and brought everyone back." She sniffled and Professor Lupin pulled her into a hug, one hand stroking her hair lightly.

"Oh Hermione, you did the right thing. Death does not freely speak to the living. You know this. And you know what Death is capable of. I know most believe the Deathly Hallows to be just a story, but after all we have experienced, I do believe Death could easily take its revenge, and would have had you not kept your end of the bargain. As for choosing Sirius above anyone else, you were doing what you believed to be best for your friend. And I for one think you made the right choice."

Hermione pulled back and wiped her eyes, smiling hesitantly at him. "You do?"

Professor Lupin nodded and closed his book, setting it aside. "Let's forget about writing this down, and we'll keep your little secret between the two of us." Hermione nodded and sighed, feeling like a weight had been lifted. However, she was suddenly noticing how haggard her Professor was looking. Concerned, she moved so she could see his face more freely and squatted on the floor before him.

"Professor Lupin, are you feeling alright? You look awfully tired." she asked, absentmindedly placing her hands on his knees. He shrugged and stood, moving to stand next to the fire.

"It's nothing Hermione, just nerves I'm sure. A new term in front of a school full of students who are completely aware of my unique condition; it's a daunting task." he said, running a hand through his tousled hair. Hermione wasn't taking that answer and stood, following him to the fireplace. He felt like her eyes were boring into his soul and finally he relented.

"Since Sirius is gone, and Slughorn has avoided the Order like the plague, there hasn't been anyone to make my potions. Molly, bless her heart, has tried, but it's such a complicated potion and we just don't have the knack for it. I must say, I've always been terrible with potions. Lily and Sirius were the best, and I don't think even they could make it." Hermione gasped, one hand covering her mouth in shock.

"How long have you been without it?" she asked, almost afraid to hear his response.

"3 months." Faster than he would have imagined, Hermione was suddenly right in front of him, her hand connecting hard with his shoulder.

"Remus John Lupin! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have been making it for you this whole time!"

"I'm sorry? I didn't think... I don't want to bother you with my problems." he said, his hands once again running through his hair.

"Professor, the thought of you going through that transformation every month is torture enough. Knowing that you don't have control of your actions afterwards is more than I care to think about. You forget, I've seen you transform... I'll have your potion for you every month from now on." He knew there was no arguing with her, and so he nodded, smiling as she turned to leave. He heard her voice join the others in the kitchen, and once again he was alone.

His head connected with the mantel and he groaned inwardly. _"What is wrong with me?"_ When Hermione had first entered the room, he'd been unable to keep himself from eyeing her body. She'd changed over the summer, and was no longer the bookish girl he remembered teaching. Her wild mane had been tamed to soft honey colored curls, and her clothes hugged her in all the right places. She looked like a woman, one that the wolf seemed to hunger for.

When she'd knelt before him, his mind had conjured wicked images of that beautiful mouth... and when her hands touched him he'd felt like a horny school boy again. And then she'd mentioned his transformation in her third year. As ashamed as he was, something during that night had plagued his dreams in the years following. Something or someone had called to him that night, and even the slight memory sent chills down his spine and caused his blood to pump southwards. The wolf longed to hear that call again, and Remus couldn't deny that he ached for it as well.

He shook his head and took a few calming breaths, silently blaming his actions on his sex life, or lack there of, since his separation from Tonks. With one final breath he squared his shoulders, ready to join his friends in the kitchen once more. As he stepped in and took in the sight of his young friends surrounding Sirius, Hermione perched precariously on the edge of the table, her legs dangling next to Sirius's lap, one final thought crept into his mind before he joined the conversation. _"Somehow I know it's going to be a very long, interesting year."_


	4. Chapter 4

With just two days until the students left for Hogwarts, tensions were running high in Grimmauld Place. The house was a disaster as Molly prepared to ship her children, which included Harry and Hermione, off to school for the last time. Order members were constantly popping in and out, everyone on high alert, worried that the remaining death eaters would plan an attack while they were out in the open. And now McGonagall and Molly were arguing back and forth across the table as Remus sat between them, unable to play the mediator as the two women yelled.

Harry and Ron stood in the doorway, silently watching the affair unfold before them. Movement between the boys drew his attention and Remus silently begged for help as Hermione pushed her way into the kitchen. It was nearly standing room only, as all of the Order watched the debacle from various positions. Hermione stood silent for a moment, trying to decipher exactly what the argument was about.

"I will not have that man teaching my children!" Molly shouted, slamming her hand down on the table. McGonagall actually rolled her eyes, an uncharacteristic action, but one fitting for the scene.

"You keep saying that Molly, but you don't give any credible reasons for why he shouldn't teach them."

"I have my reasons, and I'm sure many other parents will agree when they hear about it!"

"That's enough!" Hermione shouted, coming to stand next to Remus.

"Really now, you are two of the most respected witches in the magic world and here you stand bickering like a couple of children? What is all of this about anyway?" There was silence as the room gawked at Hermione, shocked that she had just raised her voice to a woman who was practically her god mother, and the headmistress of her school. Remus cleared his throat and stood.

"Minerva here has asked Sirius to take over the Potions position. Molly, as you heard, isn't comfortable with Sirius' teaching abilities." he said, gesturing to each woman. Hermione rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, glaring at them.

"You're arguing over something as silly as this? Well, I don't know about the rest of the Order, but I for one think it's a great idea. Sirius and Harry will get to spend some more quality time together, and Professor Lupin, weren't you just saying a few days ago that Sirius was the best at potions? Almost as good as Lily?" her eyes turned to him, a spark in them telling Remus he had better agree with her if he knew what was best for his health. With a tug on his collar he nodded.

"And Molly, I'm sorry, but whomever Professor McGonagall decides to place in a position at Hogwarts really isn't any of our business. Professor Dumbledore made quite a few questionable decisions, and we always placed our faith in him. I believe Professor McGonagall deserves the same respect."

Arthur moved to stand between the two women, smiling fondly across the table at Hermione. "Well, I believe all that time alone in the woods with those two," he nodded at Harry and Ron, "might have made our Hermione a little fearless. And she's right."

Molly's jaw dropped as she stared at her husband. "You agree with letting him teach?"

"Whether I agree or not is not the point. Minerva deserves our trust. If she has faith in Sirius, then I do."

Molly huffed and shuffled, before finally relenting. With a slight glare in McGonagall's direction, she disappeared up the stairs, muttering about making sure Ron had everything packed properly. The room cleared and Remus dropped into a chair with a slump. Sirius appeared from the library, an extendable ear dangling from his hands. He grinned and patted Remus on the shoulder before squeezing his way between the two to sit on the table.

"Right good job you did defending me Moony. Good thing 'Mione here stepped in, otherwise I might have had to spend the year trapped in this drab old place. Now I get to spend it with the lovely ladies of Hogwarts instead." Sirius flashed a grin at Hermione, who shocked herself by giggling at his flirtatious nature. _"What am I doing? I don't giggle. I'm not a giggler. But Merlin the man is attractive..."_

Remus interrupted her musings, pulling Sirius off the table to give him a more appropriate glare. "Sirius, now you listen to me. Hermione and I both defended you, and Minerva is counting on you. You will be on your best, and I mean best, behavior. You can flirt, you can tease, but if I hear even the slightest rumor of you stepping one flee ridden toe out of line with any of _my_ students, so help me you'll wish Hermione had left you in the Veil."

Sirius raised his hands in surrender, moving to saunter off to another part of the house. "Calm down. I won't do anything inappropriate with any of the students. Well, nothing too inappropriate at least. Actually, lets just say I'll do everything you _wouldn't_ do to your students." Sirius gave Hermione a wink before running up the stairs to avoid another lecture from Remus. She felt herself giggling again, but attempted to cover it with a cough as Remus tossed a glare her way.

"Oh don't you go encouraging him too." He said, finding his way back down to his chair. Hermione smiled fondly and gave his shoulder a squeeze before making her way to the stairs as well. "Professor, just relax. Nothing will go wrong. I just know this will be a fantastic year, and you both will do great. When it comes down to it, he will be responsible and you know it. The girls will fawn over him, and he'll bask in the lime-light, but if you ask me, he won't be the only teacher at Hogwarts getting the students' attention."

Before Remus could respond, Hermione was up the stairs, a wisp of hair the last thing he saw of her.

* * *

><p>She was on the train, staring out the window, completely and utterly mortified. For two days she'd kept herself locked in her room under the pretense that she was studying for the start of the term. She'd avoided him at all costs. She had absolutely no idea what had possessed her to say that as she left the kitchen. She was certain she had embarrassed herself, and him, and had not a clue how she was going to face him in class.<p>

So Hermione sat, muttering a "yes" or "mhm" when appropriate, as her friends discussed quidditch, Harry's new broom, and placed bets as to whether every single stone of the castle had been replaced or repaired. She heard the words "Head Boy" and "Girl" and she squeaked, remembering it was her duty as Head Girl to patrol the train. She apologized quickly for leaving and dashed into the isle of the train and began the process of peering into every compartment, searching for suspicious activity.

Most of the students were laughing and talking, and the occasional spell would bounce through the train, but most of the actions were harmless. She smiled and began to make her way back to her compartment, when a sickly familiar voice reached her ears.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the Mudblood cleans up nicely. Slap a new coat of paint on her and she almost looks like a regular witch." Hermione stiffened and turned, her eyes meeting those of the annoyance she would have to deal with for the rest of the year. Her counterpart, the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. She still didn't know why on earth he'd been given the honor. She felt his eyes rake over her body, and suddenly felt very exposed in her new denim jeans and pink tank top. She knew they were tighter than anything she had every worn, and as the train lurched slightly and she felt certain body parts bounce, an embarrassed blush crept into her cheeks.

Malfoy grinned appreciatively and grabbed her by the wrist, yanking her close. "I've never had a Mudblood, maybe I'll have to make an exception for you."

Before she could react, a set of hands landed on her shoulders and pulled her back and out of Malfoy's reach. Professor Lupin moved to stand in front of her, the expression on his face purely vicious.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am going to give you one warning. You will not use that term in my presence, or anyone else's, for the remainder of the year. You will keep your hands to yourself. You will be helpful and silent, and carry out your duties as Head Boy alongside Hermione. If you cause any trouble for Hogwarts this year, I can promise you that you will spend the term wishing they had sent you to Azkaban. Do you understand?"

Malfoy stood silent, staring at the werewolf. There was movement behind Hermione and Sirius appeared behind her, smirking silently while twirling his wand in his hand. Draco nodded, gulping audibly. Professor Lupin growled and grabbed Malfoy by his shirt.

"I can't hear you. What was that?"

"Yes Professor. I understand, sir."

"I thought so." Lupin let Malfoy go, readjusted his shirt, and turned to leave. He smiled and nodded at Hermione before grabbing Sirius to tug him along. "Just let us know if you have anymore issues with him "Mione."

She watched them leave the compartment and made her own way back to her friends. She found them arguing over whether or not Sirius would spend the first class discussing how amazing he was and sighed, her mind flowing over the men who had rescued her from Malfoy. _"Not that I needed rescuing, but dear Merlin those two are sexy... what am I going to do...?"_

* * *

><p>~Author's Note~ sorry for the long delay. I know I always end up having months between updates, but I promise I am trying to stop that from happening. This chapter feels very blah to me, but it will pick up, promise! :)<p> 


End file.
